wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isadora, Spain
' Isadora', once known throughout the world as The Seaside Paradise, is the current epicenter of all trades within the mythical world. It stands today as one of the most tourist-heavy cities due to it's location on the Spanish Seaside, and holds a fluctuating population of around 11,000 mythicals. Currently, the Isadorian Council - a now self-governed group of mythicals founded after the Mortal Mythical war - finds its' strongest alliance stands with Enoch, as both are in favor of restoring destroyed mythical communities. Today the shadows of Isadora's eerie past have long since vanished and the city has risen from its decay and with the assistance of the Elven Court, has blossomed into the vivacious hub that is it today. Though most who come to Isadora only do so to vacation, there are the few that own holiday homes or apartments in which they can vacation out of season. Geographical Location & Domains The scent of saltwater always seems to linger in the air as the sun beams down on the city year-round, reminding the residents that even in this modernized mythical city, nature is never too far away. Somewhat of a 'beach town', most of the city is wrapped around its coastline, facing out toward the Mediterranean Sea. Originally a trade city, it has a number of shops and markets stretched out along its beaches. Outside of trade, Isadora is known for its lively nightlife, and so there are also a number of nightclubs, restaurants, and hotels throughout the second quarter. The city is divided into 4 distinct quarters. The Living Country Located along the cliffsides hugging the Eastern coast, The Living Country is Isadora's most expensive and private district. This gated community is home to the majority of noble households in the city, as well as several vacation homes belonging to the current Enochian monarchy. The quarter is host to some of the most ancient and beautiful architecture in the city, as most of it has either been preserved or renovated to match the original style sought after by the De La Vega family. Due to this, the area attracts hundreds of tourists daily, all of whom are allowed to roam the district freely until the late evening; at dusk, the streets are cleared and the gates are locked, for the ease of mind of those noble families wishing for some privacy. The Royal Sanctum, perhaps the second most well-known property in The Living Country, is the highly respected meeting place of the Isadorian Council. It has been standing since the founding of Isadora in 1621AD and has been restored twice: once during Isadora's reformation, and again after the Mortal Mythical War. The Mercados The Mercados, built along the incline of the eastern cliffside, is the second most wealthy quarter that makes up Isadora and is home to the many markets and night-life establishments; it, in turn, has only a few residential areas, most of which are lived in by blue-collar business owners desiring to stay close to their jobs. The Marketplace is said to be the most popular feature of the second quarter; during the day, the streets are lined with aesthetically appealing stalls and cabanas of all shapes, sizes, and colors. While some sell general goods such as fruit and vegetables, cooked meats, and climate-appropriate clothing, other vendors carry more exotic wares including incense, wooden carvings, stone decorations, tapestries, hand-crafted jewelry, and more. When the sun begins to set and the streets are washed with a soft red warmth, the stalls and wares are picked up and soon find themselves replaced by street performers, escorts, and the harsh glow of neon lights. At night, every night, The Mercados offers a breathtaking view into some of Isadora's most famous after-hours attractions; clubs, bars, and warehouses are filled with residents and tourists, often so many that lines circle around each building. Unknown to the Isadorian Council, however, this prominently business-centered district has developed something of a dependency on the prohibited trades; underground as well as any higher-end establishments have become popular among drug dealers, bounty hunters, and any other persons who make a living in illegal endeavors. The Ladrones As the second most populated quarter in the city and with a name that directly correlates to the Spanish term for thieves and beggars, one can expect that The Ladrones is heavily influences by its' lower-class residents. Located along the bottom ridge of the Eastern Cliffsides and spanning out many miles to the West, The Ladrones is a stark contrast from the two quarters above it. It isn't pleasant, and it isn't pretty; the condition of the streets and decrepit buildings, as well as the high rate of homelessness, attribute to the fact that more often than not, this quarter is blocked off. With a warded and yet tragic history, the city has gained this paradise-like reputation and in order to maintain this image, the Isadorian Council keeps The Ladrones glamoured and out of sight from those visiting. Beneath the glamours, the architechture of the buildings that make The Ladrones are considered tragically beautiful. Although most of it is too damaged or faded to prove its true worth, the quarter was once decorated with bright and vibrant colors, and many of the buildings depicted large and intricate religious murals from the Renaissance Era. Long-term residents of Isadora find it rather unfortunate that this quarter is unable to be shown to the cities visitors, as it really can be quite stunning.